


Berlin

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a fic I based on the New Politics song (somewhat). Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> There's a hidden song lyric in here. When you find it, leave a comment and I'll write a band-related one-shot for you!

Mikey stared out the window of the cab he’d been taking. Passing streets illuminated with different coloured lights looked like something straight out of a dream. Whenever the cab stopped, Mikey would see people wandering around the crowded Berlin streets. Everyone was wearing coats and jackets due to the January cold. Mikey was snapped out of his thoughts as Dane tapped him on his thigh.

“We’re almost at our hotel.” Dane cooed into his ear. Mikey nodded as he handed the cab driver 20 euro. The couple left the car, Mikey attempting to pay more attention on the cab speeding off than the freezing cold. After all, he’d spent most of his time in the general warmth of New Jersey. Dane took his hand and pulled him into the somewhat warmer hotel lobby. They went to the marble counter and booked their rooms. Dane and the lady engaged in a conversation, speaking entirely in German so Mikey couldn’t understand. He noticed the lady gesture towards him and he averted his gaze to the admittedly lovely decor.

“She said you look amazing, love.” Dane informed him. Mikey’s cheeks reddened as he nodded at the lady. She giggled at him as he passed Dane their room key. The moment they reached their room, Mikey kicked off his sneakers and lay down on the king-sized bed. Dane laughed and climbed on top of him.

“Mmm, are you that eager?” Dane asked suggestively, kissing Mikey affectionately. Mikey let out a giggle, sitting back up. He shook his head, embracing Dane when he pouted. He squeaked when Dane pinched his ass playfully before walking to the bathroom. As he showered, he could hear snippets of Dane’s phone conversation.

“Hey, Bob. What’s up? ... Well, I can’t come to the office now, I’m in Berlin. … Oh, folks wanted my fiancé and me to go for a holiday together. … Yeah, yeah, I’m getting married. … He’s hot, for sure. … I ain’t sharing him, Bobby. … Oh, shut up, you’ve got Brian. I’ll settle all the papers tomorrows. … Alright, okay. Bye.”

Mikey slowly stepped out of the bathroom, draped in only a fluffy light blue towel. They were in a special room, after all, so everything in the room was unbelievably extravagant. Having a chief of a massive business for a fiancé had one or two perks. Dane walked towards him, grinning at him. Mikey smiled back as warmly as he could, despite the intense dissatisfaction burning in him.

\---

Mikey sipped on his coffee like a mouse while he walked down the streets. It felt oddly nice having alone time, without Dane’s presence.

Frankly, Mikey felt bad for not loving Dane as much as Dane clearly loved him. It wasn’t that Dane was a bad person; quite the opposite actually. He was kind, caring, affectionate. However, when Dane got mad, that was when Mikey got scared. He drank heavily whenever he got frustrated, and Mikey was usually an outlet for his drunken rage. Three-quarters of the scars and bruises Mikey had was from Dane. Although, he almost always treated Mikey after he sobered up. Mikey was awfully dumbfounded with his emotions concerning Dane. Mikey frowned and shook his head, mumbling an apology when he bumped into someone. He noticed an emptier street, with only one or two people walking around. Since it was evening, he remembered he was supposed to meet Dane for dinner. Just as he passed an alleyway, somebody dragged him into it and shoved him against a wall. Mikey could feel his alcohol-laced, disgusting breath as he spoke.

“Gimme all yer money.” He demanded. Mikey pursed his lips and began to dig through his pockets desperately. He noticed the man look him up and down after stepping away from him a little. Mikey found his wallet and was about to open it when the man forcefully grabbed it from him.

“Only 30 euros?! Fuckin’ serious?!” The man groaned. Mikey felt his knees buckle and fell to the ground, now looking up at his assaulter. The man looked at him hungrily as Mikey stared back up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

“Well, I guess there’s something else yer’ve got.” The man snarled. Mikey was about to scream when the man punched his face. He saw the man unbuckle his belt and scrambled on the ground. The man yanked him up by his hair and flashed a knife in front of his face. Mikey reluctantly shut his mouth as he was forced to bend over a cold trash can. The belt was wrapped over his mouth after a shirt was shoved into it. He felt the coldness of the blade through his pants and squirmed. The man slapped his back harshly. Apparently he found Mikey’s zipper and unzipped his pants. He yanked them downwards to his ankles, making Mikey shiver from the cold. As his boxers were pulled down, Mikey squeezed his eyes shut and he braced himself for the inevitable pain.

“Mmm, yer’ve definitely got a nice ass, bitch.” The man snarled, his rough hand moving along Mikey's ass and opening.

“HEY! What’re you doing?!” A voice unexpectedly barked. The man cursed before slashing through his belt, making vertical a cut on Mikey’s cheek. He yanked the shirt out of Mikey’s mouth before making a horizontal cut on Mikey’s other cheek and bolting away. Mikey lifted himself off the trash can weakly and pulled his boxers and pants up. He clumsily zipped his pants up and spotted his wallet drenched in spilled coffee. He sighed, hugging himself. A hand suddenly rested itself on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" A man asked. He had dark chocolate brown hair and expressive similarly coloured eyes. His lips were admittedly big and pink and he was well-built, by a thin guy like Mikey's standards. He wore a simple light blue shirt and dark grey pants. He looked at Mikey worriedly while he nodded.

"H-How much did he take?" He asked.

"Th-Th-Thirty." Mikey mumbled, so soft that the man almost didn't catch it. The man pulled out forty euros and handed it to Mikey.

"Extra ten's for your coffee." He said. Mikey flushed a bright red colour and beamed at him.

"How about you come to mine? Unless you know how to speak German, in that case, want to get coffee- Oh shit, I mean-" The man offered as he realised Mikey was wearing an engagement ring. Mikey giggled, his hand brushing over the two wounds.

"I-I'd like that, actually." He mumbled. The man's face lit up as the two walked back to his apartment.

\---

Mikey was cleaning his face, applying the medical cream Mr Urie had lying around in his cabinet onto the scratches. Mr Urie, who came from Virginia and was only in Berlin to relax, was actually a very polite person, albeit a tad socially awkward. He offered Mikey a choice of hot cocoa or tea (Mikey chose the former) and gave him a random jumper when he noticed Mikey was shivering. Mikey stepped out of the bathroom and removed the jumper, accidentally showing a bit of his stomach. He squeaked and pulled his shirt back down when Mr Urie entered.

"Oh, erm, Mr Urie, I-" Mikey started flustered.

"Okay, dude. Number 1, don't call me Mr Urie. I'm not your college professor. 2, don't mention it. And 3, are your wounds okay?" Mr - No, Brendon - told him. Mikey nodded and went up to Brendon to thank him.

"Are you sure you aren't gonna stay the night?" Brendon asked, his voice having a hint of desperation. Mikey realised Dane might come back drunk and hit him, again. He slowly shook his head and pulled away from Brendon, sitting on the bed.

"I-I'm j-just..." Mikey whispered. Brendon sat next to him, embracing him caringly. Mikey rested his head on his shoulder, sighing. He suddenly felt Brendon's lips against his and his eyes widened. However, even more to his surprise, he started to kiss back. Brendon pulled away, but kept the space between them small.

"Should we do this?" Brendon asked softly, his hands trailing down Mikey's thin form. Mikey let out a breathy response from his lips before pressing his against Brendon's again. His eyes fluttered close as Brendon moved onto him, pushing him onto a pillow. The two deepened the kiss, their tongues caressing one another. Brendon's hand slowly moved down to Mikey's zipper as he slipped off his pants. His fingers played with the waistband of his boxers, his other hand running along Mikey's chest. Mikey's hands moved to his lower back as he pulled Brendon in closer, practically begging for the friction. Brendon hummed before chucking both of their clothes to the floor. He spread kisses across his neck and whispered dirty suggestions into his ear, making Mikey let out little gasps and moans.

"Please, Brendon, please, I want you." Mikey pleaded through groans of pleasure. Brendon smirked before getting off Mikey and rushing to grab the lube from a drawer. He slicked himself up before pushing one finger into Mikey. He moaned, biting his lip a little as Brendon added two more fingers. Just as they left, Brendon pushed in, eliciting a moan from Mikey.

"Holy fuck, you're so big..." Mikey trailed off, his hands holding the bed sheets. Brendon held his hips and was moaning as well, smirking as soon as he heard Mikey's remark. His eyes flickered over a flushed Mikey, making mewling noises and cute faces that drove Brendon insane.

"And you're so tight, ooh, baby." Brendon commented, throwing his head back and groaning as Mikey bucked up against him. Mikey gasped as he came, spilling all over their chests and stomachs. Brendon shuddered and cried out as he came inside Mikey, pulling out and flopping down next to him. Mikey snuggled up next to him, his eyes flickering over his obvious cock. He suddenly leaned down, pressing all his weight on Brendon's chest.

"You want a round 2?" Brendon exasperatedly asked. "I'm gonna do all the work now, you just sit back and relax." Mikey assured him. He bent forward, making his ass plainly visible to Brendon. His mouth went down on Brendon's cock and Brendon gasped and moaned. He went down till the hilt, partially thanks to his terrible gag reflexes. He heard Brendon groan in satisfaction. Mikey slowly made his way back up, smiling at Brendon's strangled noise. He continued this for a while until Brendon ran a finger down his ass crack. He tried to keep his pace but moved up as soon as Brendon grazed his prostate with his long finger.

"Ahhh, FUCK!" Mikey cried out, Brendon's cum splattering all over his face. He finally flopped next to Brendon, completely exhausted. The two lazily cleaned up their mess before snuggling next to each other.

"Thank you so much, Brendon." Mikey mumbled into Brendon's chest as he felt a blanket drape over him.

"You too, Mikey." Brendon responded, kissing his forehead lovingly. Lights from cars passed through the blind-covered window as the two fell asleep, content smiles plastered on their faces.

\---

Mikey awoke the next day to find the bed empty, aside from himself lying in it. His arm was splayed out to his right where Brendon should've been. He shook his head and sighed, getting up. His clothes were neatly folded on the counter top, and when he took a whiff of them, he knew they were washed. He took a quick shower and found a note from Brendon.

**SORRY** \- with a heart shape surrounding it. He blushed and smiled before leaving and heading back to his hotel. When he arrived, he knocked on the door since Dane kept the key. Someone immediately pulled him inside by his wrist. Dane tossed him onto the ground and Mikey looked up at him like a scared puppy.

"Where were you last night?!" Dane boomed. Mikey stood and backed away from a drunken Dane.

"I-I-I stayed with somebody 'c-c-cause I got-t m-mugged." He stammered. Dane looked at him, fury in his eyes. Mikey's back slammed against the wall. Dane put one arm on either side of Mikey's head.

"Oh, is that all you fuckin' did?" He snarled.

"W-W-W-We fucked, b-b-but-" Mikey was cut off by a punch to the jaw. It hit the horizontal line on his cheek so that almost doubled the pain. Dane continued to beat down on him, hitting all the previous bruises he had made. Mikey coughed as Dane kicked him harshly in the stomach. He continued for a while before stopping. Mikey showered and made breakfast, serving himself and Dane. His mind started to wander as he kept his eyes off Dane. As much as he wanted to be with Brendon, that ring on his finger was technically forbidding him to do so. Mikey nonetheless got up and washed his dish before heading to the door. He faced Dane for a while. 

"I'll be back by 3." Mikey murmured, avoiding his gaze. Dane punched him hard in the stomach, sending Mikey to the floor. Dane stormed off into his room, slamming the door. Mikey shakily stood up and left the room.

\--- 

One, two, three times, Mikey knocked. Brendon came to the door, with a bad case of bed hair. His eyes immediately widened when he saw Mikey, who was on the brink of tear s. He ushered him inside and handed him a cup of hot cocoa like the night before. 

"What happened, Mikey? Are you okay?" Brendon asked him comfortingly. Mikey kept his gaze downcast until Brendon lifted his face with his hand. 

"Please." Brendon pleaded. Mikey sighed and put the cup down. 

"D-D-Dane, m-my fiancé, h-he h-hit me a-a-again." Mikey admitted. Brendon gaped at him before embracing him. Mikey cried into his shoulder, feeling guilty that he was dampening Brendon's shirt. 

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry, Mikes." Brendon murmured, allowing Mikey to cry. His mind lingered on the word 'again'.

"What'll happen now, Brendon? What if he hurts me again? I-I-I'm just so terrified, Brendon!" Mikey choked out. He slowly stopped crying, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. Brendon applied some cream on his wounds, kissing his nose when he was done. Mikey blushed, sniffling a little. 

"I'm here for you Mikey. I promise." Brendon comforted, his voice soothing to Mikey. 

"Brendon?" Mikey asked after a question started to burn in his mind. 

"Yeah?" 

"This might be a, erm, weird time to ask... But... Are you in-" 

"Love with you? Yeah, I guess I'm kinda... Madly, in love with you." Brendon nervously said, chuckling a little. 

"I mean, I guess it's just 'cause you seem like an amazing dude." He added. Mikey flushed furiously and beamed at him. 

"I-I actually love you too. But..." Mikey started to analyse the time they'd spent. 

"I don't think we should be in a relationship." Mikey was shocked when Brendon said it. 

"You're getting married, and your fiancé's gonna be pissed when he finds out." Brendon pointed out. Mikey sighed and nodded.

"If only..." Mikey whispered. "I need to tell you something." Brendon mumbled. Mikey looked up at him. 

"I'm leaving tomorrow... Around midnight." Mikey gaped at him, sorrow creeping into his gaze. 

"No... No please, no." Mikey started to hyperventilate and pace around the room. Brendon hung his head in misery until Mikey fell to his knees. He moved towards him, guilt gnawing at his mind.

"Can we spend tomorrow together?" He asked, cupping his cheeks with his hands. 

"Yes, that's perfect." Mikey whispered as their lips met and they pulled each other in.

\---

Mikey took small spoonfuls of his clam chowder. Dane had brought him to a maddeningly fancy restaurant for lunch, with a glass chandelier hanging from the roof. Dane was  apologizing excessively. He bought the most expensive food items on the menu in order to make up for it. Mikey put on a smile to sate him, despite his lingering fear of him. The two were waiting for their rib eye steak when Dane spoke up. 

"I'm such a lucky man. Having you as my fiancé." He murmured. Mikey kept his gaze focused on his food, ignoring Dane's frown. He pushed it to him after eating roughly half of the food. Mikey jumped when Dane put his hands on his. 

"Look, I'm seriously sorry. What I did was wrong, and I shouldn'tve hurt you. I'm so, so sorry, Mikey." Dane said. Mikey sighed before meeting eyes with Dane. 

"I... I don't know, Dane." He muttered. 

"About what?" 

"About us. We knew each other for a year and then we're engaged. Then this happens, and I just get more confused." Dane gaped at him.

"Okay, fine. If you can kiss me and say we aren't... y'know, alright, we should call the engagement off when we get back.” He offered. Mikey nodded and just as the two leaned in to kiss, a waiter cleared his throat and set the steak down. Both of them blushed a little before pressing their lips together. They stayed in that position for a while, neither moving nor parting their lips. They pulled away and their eyelids fluttered open. 

“Well…?” Dane expectantly asked. Mikey twiddled his thumbs as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. He slowly shook his head and saw Dane slump a bit. 

“Me neither. Ugh, Mikey, I-“ Dane said as Mikey held a hand out to stop him. 

“If we both don’t want to be with each other, we’ll go with other people. Let’s just spend the rest of our time as friends, okay?” Mikey offered. Dane sadly smiled before slipping off his ring as Mikey did.

“Keep it. Sell it, or whatever you want to do.” Dane said as soon as Mikey pushed his ring to him. Mikey nodded and slipped the ring into his pocket and the two started to munch on their food. 

\---

Mikey clung to Brendon’s arm despite how dripping wet the two were becoming thanks to the pouring rain. The moonlight shone on their wet hair and the passing cars sometime splashed water onto them. Since Brendon left his umbrella back at his home, the two were forced to walk to the airport in the rain. 

“Sorry I didn’t get to do much today. Last minute packing.” Brendon mumbled. Mikey hummed a response before they entered the airport. The two started to check the flights. “D’you see your flight?” Mikey asked. To his surprise, Brendon shook his head. The two continued to check until Brendon walked to the information counter.

“Erm, hello, where’s the flight departing for Virginia?” He asked politely. The man at the counter looked at him for a moment before typing something into his computer.

“I’m sorry sirs, you both just missed your flight.” The man said. Brendon stood and nodded as Mikey comforted him. The two walked off solemnly until Brendon’s face suddenly lit up.

“Oh my god!” He exclaimed. A couple heads turned to face the two. 

“What?” Mikey asked softly, somewhat startled. 

“We have more time together!” Brendon cheered, hugging Mikey tightly off the ground. Mikey squeaked and hugged back, giggling. Mikey kissed Brendon, the two smiling the whole way through. Mikey could make out the vague sound of clapping and cheers while snuggling into Brendon’s chest. 

“I’m maddeningly in love with you.” Brendon murmured into his hair. 

“The feeling’s mutual, Bren.” Mikey replied, feeling happier than he ever had before.


End file.
